School Dare: The First Day
School Dare: The First Day is an animated miniseries, later released as a seven-part film. It is the most watched "episode" of School Dare, though it is actually referred to as the "Season Zero" of the series. Production Chorion, Universal Animation Studios and 9 Story Entertainment started the production under the name "Skaterhood". The show was pitched to France 3, MTV3, TVE, Jetix, Nicktoons and Discovery Kids. After Chorion contacted Michael Wildshill to develop the series to television, Michael agreed and begun production on the series. Jetix, MTV3 and Discovery Kids decided to delay their votes until the first episode aired. The production started 25th of July, 2006, after Wildshill called off the producer deals with 9 Story and Universal Animation Studios due to scheduling issues and creative differences. Alliance Atlantis supposed to be distributor and co-producer, but due to financial problems and bankruptcy before first episode aired, AA only remained credited as one since they did distribution at the early stages. The distribution rights were then given to Cookie Jar (who distributed under the Coliseum brand), who ended up only distributing the first "episode". The first episode was previewed on Studio B Productions' website. Michael described the series being "mix of Totally Spies!-kind of style and S.H.I.E.L.D.-ish esponiage relationship with Spy Kids-ish storyline with a touch of "Mysticons" and Ghostbusters-ish comedy" The series broadcasted in Nicktoons Network in Ferbuary 2nd, 2008 as a first-look premiere. Team Animation= United States: *The Happy Nest Company *The Story Hat *Savage Studios Ltd *World Leaders Entertainment *DNA Productions *Film Roman *The Summit Media Group *Big Idea Productions *Wild Brain *Mike Young Digital Canada: *Tooncan Productions *Studio B Productions *Nerd Corps Entertainment *Heroic Film Company *Boulder Media Limited *Sardine Productions Overseas animation: Europe & Latin America: *Futurikon *Les Armateurs *SIP Animation *Alphanim *CCA (animation led by Michel Gillet) *Telegael Teoranta *Method Animation *Pannonia Film Studio *HGN Produções *Studio SOI GmbH *Ellipsanime (fka Ellipse Programme) *Millimages *Tele Images Productions *Rainbow S.p.A. *Luxanimation Asia & Australia: *Hanho Henug-Up *Toon City Animation (Ink & Paint, Camera and Layout services) *Hong Ying Animation *Dong Woo Animation *Sunwoo Entertainment *SynergySP *Eshraghanimation Co *Flying Bark *Bee Train Animation *DQ Entertainment |-|International distribution= *Alliance Atlantis International Television Distribution (Dublin), Alliance Atlantis Pictures International (Los Angeles) and Alliance Atlantis Communications (international sales office in Sydney) *Mediatoon Distribution *Sony Pictures International Television *Marathon Media and Nordisk Film (formerly Egmont Imagination) (EMEA) |-|Financing/Support= *China Film Group *MDA Signapore *BNDES *Canadian Film & TV Tax Shelter *Image Nation Abu Dhabi *Shaw Rocket Fund *Actra and Writers Guild Of Canada *Canadian Television Fund *New South Wales Film and Television Fund *Pacific Film and Television Commission *Centre National de la Cinematographie *Quebec SODEC *Canal France International *Teleset Productions (Colombia) *The Collective *Rai Fiction *The Star Overseas Ltd |-|Marketing/Rights= *Yomiko Advertising (advertising) *Radio France (advertising) *M4E and Telescreen (merchandising and marketing) *FremantleMedia International (international marketing and rights) *Classic Media (domestic marketing and rights) *D Rights (marketing, merchandising, other activities) *Vistec Entertainment (unknown) |-|International broadcasting= *Turner Broadcasting System Latin America *Turner Broadcasting System Asia *Canal+ *Discovery Communications International (Discovery Kids and international Discovery Channels) *Corus Entertainment *Canwest *Your Family Entertainment AG *Radio Bremen TV *Canal Nou *NRK 1 *CSC Media Group *Channel One (Russia) *TV2 *M2 *Rai Gulp *Fox International Channels *TG4 (Irish dub) * and *Fantastic (former) *TVN 7 (voice-over) (Poland) *APTN (Inktitut) *BBC One Northern Ireland *K2 and GXT (Jetix Europe) *TV5 (Tagalog dub) *TVN, TV Puls and TV4 *STS, 2x2 and (Russian, Russia) *Novyi Kanal (Ukrainian, Ukraine) *QTV (Ukrainian and Russian, Ukraine) *RTL 7 *NPO 3 *SRF 2 *ZNS-TV * (Hindi) * (Tamil) *ORF 1 * (Croatia) * and *Prima, Jednotka and Markíza (Slovakia) *TV Nova (Czech Republic) *Diema Family *Nova TV (Bulgaria) *NET *Star Channel *Junior * and *E4 *RTÉ Two *TV Azteca 13 *Polsat 2 *Neox *Antena 1 (Romania) *Italia 1 *Pogo India * *Television de Galicia *Rete 4 *Boing (Italy) *Seven Network (Australia) *TV4 (New Zealand) *Canal+ Poland *Rede Record *SIC, TVI and * and *ProSieben and NDR Fernsehen *Belarus-2 (Belarusian and Russian, Belarus) *TV3 (Estonian, Estonia) *TVE 1/TVE Clan *Kanal 2 (English with Estonian subtitles) *LNT (Latvian, Latvia) *LNK (Lithuanian, Lithuania) *Channel 31 (Kazakh and Russian, Kazakhstan) * (Hebrew and Arabic) * (Hebrew) *TeleCine *RTL Klub and TV2 (Hungary) *MTV3 (Finland) *RÚV and Stöð 2 *Cartoon Network Canada *Disney Channels Worldwide *Disney Télévision France *Australian Broadcasting Corporation *TVP2 *BBC Kids *ZDF Enterprises *K3/Super3 *TFO and TVO *Nelonen Media *TVR 1 *TV Japan *PRO TV (Romania) *TRT 1 and Kanal D * *Chilevisión *Canal 6 (El Salvador) *TV4 and (Sweden) *France Televisions *Dave *OutTV *Canal Savoir *V (Canada) *Newfoundland Television *Super! *Rede Globo *DR 1 (Denmark) *Central European Media Enterprises (Slovakia) *Canal J, Gulli & TiJi *Spike, The N and Nick@Nite *Seoul Broadcasting System *Here TV *Television Espanola *SpaceToon *Canadian Broadcasting Corporation *Carousel International *Noga Communications *S4C *Gaelic Media Service (Scottish Gaelic dub) *4seven *M6 Group